The Hour of Need
by FrosttheGuardian
Summary: Will Luna's Savior come in her hour of need? One-Shot


The Hour of Need

A/N Clearly i don't own any of this, except the one OC and the story line, otherwise i wouldn't be writing for free

"I can't remember much of that night, but one of the first things that comes to mind, was how cold it was, I don't remember Hogwarts ever being that cold, but I suppose its warmer with clothes on."

* * *

><p>*Flashback* *Luna's POV*<p>

When I woke up one December's night, laughter was all around me. But instead of it being Christmas cheer, it was vicious laughter. I tried to open my eyes, but all I could see was pitch black. I wanted to move whatever it was covering my eyes, but during the struggle I discovered my hands were stuck to my sides, unable to move. I let out a small whimper, only to hear more vile laughter. Just then a sharp stinging sensation on my left cheek,

"Awww look, Loony's trying to struggle"

More laughter followed, I just wanted to hide myself, to leave whatever demons surrounded me, but I was still frozen. A sharp wind flew over me, tickling my body all over, it was then I realised, whoever was taking me somewhere against me will, had also stripped my body naked.

* * *

><p>*Present*<p>

"How were you feeling when you made that shocking discovery Luna?"

I looked up, facing the questioner eye to eye.

"Honestly, it scared me. I was almost in tears, I was so frightened. My mind instantly thought up the worst it could. I thought that night, I was going to be raped.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

My mind was racing, I was trying to think of how to get out of this, when a loud crash tore through the silent night.

"Marietta, watch were you're going we don't need filch disrupting our plan"

A sharp voiced hissed, leaving a small echo bouncing of the walls. It was then I finally figured out my abductors the two Ravenclaws, who for some reason, picked on me. I wouldn't figure out until later it was because in their eyes I was insane.

* * *

><p>*Present*<p>

"Did you have many problems with those two?"

Shamefully I hung my head, I was almost too scared to share, but a strong but calloused hand reached out and grabbed mine, instantly comforting me, giving me the feeling of security. And without changing my view I told my answer.

"When I met Harry in the halls before the end of year feast, he discovered for the first time that, people in Ravenclaw took my belongings for fun. But what he didn't know was that the girl, he had feelings for at the time, was one of my biggest bullies of all"

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

My head flares up in pain as a hard banging noise fills my ears.

"Cho watch were you're levitating her, we don't need any proof against us"

I hear a door shut behind us, and I know we have reached whatever twisted place Cho and Marietta have brought me too. With my heart racing and mind fearful, light slowly but surely creeps through a slowly growing crack at the bottom of the blindfold. After blinking a few times, I finally become aware of my surroundings. I'm in the middle of an old classroom on the opposite side of the castle, a place far far away from any staff, or student. I'm trapped.

* * *

><p>*Present*<p>

"Wait Luna I must ask, how did you know where you were?"

Again with a shamed look plastered across my face I say,

"Well sometimes when they took my stuff I would go sit by myself in a place I knew no one would find me, and just by chance they happened to choose the one room I knew best."

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

Being Forced into an upright position, I finally saw my kidnappers, Cho, Marietta and Jane staring down at my in a hate filled glare.

"Awww hey little bitch" Marietta whispers "ready for some fun?"

I force myself as far back in the chair as I can go, but Cho in a fit of rage reaches for my hair, and tugs as hard as she could.

"Don't forget loony, were in charge now"

I cringe at the tone, knowing I'm not in for a good night

* * *

><p>*At the same time elsewhere* *Harry's POV*<p>

"Hermione, have you seen Ron?" Harry calls "I promised him I'd play Wizard chess with him"

Hermione closes her book at stares at Harry

"You do have that, 'magic item' Harry seriously do I have to do all the work in our group. Sometimes I think you two can't even think for yourselves." Hermione shakes her head in disappointment.

"Whatever, go snog Malfoy" Harry yells with a grin on his face, while sprinting up the stairs. As the Doorway is forced open Harry all but dives for his trunk.

"Now where oh where did I put that stupid piece of parchment?"

After a few seconds of rummaging in his trunk, he finally pulls the map out and whispers

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

With the Marauders map in hand, Harry opened the marauders map, but instead of immediately looking for Ron's name on the map, something on the other side of the castle caught his attention a person called Luna Lovegood surrounded by 3 girls. Harry couldn't figure out that nagging feeling in the back of his head, until it hit him. They were on the other side of the castle, at 8 o'clock in the evening and curfew was in half an hour. There was no way that they would get back in time, That Luna person wasn't there willingly.

Slamming the trunk closed, Harry grabbed his cloak and sprinted down the stairs and out the door, startling a pair of second years walking in the common room. With only a shout of his name by his bushy haired friend, Harry took off in a full sprint to an old classroom on the other side of the castle.

* * *

><p>*20 minutes later*<p>

Leaning against a wall, Harry opens up to the Marauders map, trying to see how close to the odd situation he was. With the special words, he activates the map just to see he is not 50 feet away. Closing the map, Harry takes the Cloak out of his pocket and drapes it over his body and starts walking. As he approaches the room, he starts to hear some talking, just small insults like "You're so ugly" and "wow you're so loony". But something got to him, something caused him to see red, he could just hear a small whimpering noise. He knew that noise very well, it was the noise he made when the Dursleys abused him. With a furious look on his face, Harry Angrily says "Alohomora", and down went the door.

* * *

><p>*At the Same time* *Luna's POV*<p>

My Body felt like it was on fire, my unrelentless attackers, shot at me with stinging hexes. I know I would have bruises and bumps all over my body the next day, because I had lost count at 20 hexes. But surprisingly I saw the door come flying off its hinges, and there stood the boy-who-lived. I knew then and there, this wasn't the quidditch playing Harry, this was the Dark Lord vanishing, damsel saving hero. I watched in awe as he one by one stunned and disarmed Cho, Marietta and Jane with deadly precision. With little to no care for their heads bouncing on the stone floor, Harry began the walk across to me. Bending down to my sitting height and asked

"Are you alright?"

My heart started to beat rapidly at the sound of my saviors question, but as I went to answer him, it finally hit him that I was as naked as the day I was born. With a blush quickly spreading across his face Harry stuttered out

"Umm...he...here have my... my... uhhh..."

At that point Harry seemed to of given up at a complete sentence, because he just stood up, turned away from me and handed her his outer robe. I stood up and clothed myself, making sure to tie up the middle to block out my private areas, and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Then when he turned to face me I closed the distance between us and kissed his cheek. The kiss clearly didn't make Harry any less embarrassed because the blush didn't disappear, if anything it got brighter.

"Thank you Harry Potter, Thank you."

* * *

><p>*Present*<p>

"Hmmmm" The man asking the questions turned in his chair, revealing the face of the illustrious headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. "Well Luna that does explain why you would want Harry here. From what you've told me, I have no choice but to expel the students in question, for harming another student so badly, and for extreme bullying over a long period of time." Leaning forward to rest on his elbows, Dumbledore looks over the two sitting in front of him and says

"Well it looks like Harry saved you in your Hour of Need"

A/N wow glad i managed to actually finish this one-shot it was on my mind forever, for all the people who want me to continue my ROTG series, sorry im at a mental block i can't write that right now i don't have any inspiration, sorry and remember to review to let me know if you like this sort of stories

FrosttheGuardian :)


End file.
